


Anchor

by mekare



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: Drawesome, F/M, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Holding Hands, Male Character of Color, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: for drawesome's diversity challenge: Ash and Michael (before everything went to hell)





	Anchor




End file.
